Bloody Roses
by Gregalicious
Summary: Sara gets in an accident and Greg believes that it is entirely his fault. Will he go see his parents in San Fransisco or stay with his friends in sin city?And later...What's his problem? warning: Drug use Adult themes and graphic stuff in CH 12 rating up!
1. it's always fine in the beginning

Bloody Roses

**Bloody Roses**

By Marie

Chapter 1: Everything's fine in the beginning

I sighed as I stumbled, half asleep, into the locker area. As I walked over to my locker I wondered who would die next. I kneeled down, wearily removed my vest, and tossed it into the metal locker. I sighed again and rubbed my eyes. I thought, "I just pulled a triple for the third time this week." I glanced at my watch and realized that there was less than an hour before the next shift started. I had two choices, stay at work, or go home to get some much needed rest and use one of my accumulated vacation days. I was about to take my vest back out of my open locker when Greg waltzed in, looking like someone took a weed whacker to his hair. "Hey, Sara." he said cheerfully. I turned halfway around and mumbled a greeting. "Woah, Sara, when was the last time you closed your eyes? No offense, but that vic on the slab in the autopsy room looked better than you."

I looked up at the young, blonde CSI level 1. A frown came across my features when I saw the concerned expression on his white face. I stood up. "Yeah. I gotta go." I have to admit I was talking more to my vest than to Greg. I hung up my vest and put on my light brown coat and black scarf. I started walking to the door with my eyes half closed, focusing on the floor tiles. I raised her head, and jumped, startled at seeing Greg still in the doorway, doing that guy thing where they lean on the doorframe and cross their arms.

I thought, "I do not have time to wait for him to ask me out!" I opened my mouth to tell him to "please get out of the way before I tell everyone that you hid porn under the break room couch" but he quickly spoke. "Sara, I'm not kidding. You look like a zombie. No way are you driving yourself home. It's an accident waiting to happen." I rolled my eyes at his comment. He was probably right, but I've driven home by myself hundreds of times, most of which after a shift too tiring to go out for drinks after with Warrick and Nick. Greg looked like he was about to punch me. "Let me take you home. You'll probably be asleep before we get out of the parking lot." I am not going to let this happen. "I don't need- I started. Greg interrupted me, speaking quickly. "No, I'm taking you home. And if you don't go to sleep when I tuck you in," He said like a father to his child. "I'll have to- I suspected him to say "Stay there till you do", but… "Dress you in your pajamas and strap you down to the bed." my jaw almost hit the floor. Greg was not the kind of guy to just strap you down on the bed in frilly pajamas and leave you there. "Fine." I answered; my voice so cold it would make anybody shiver. I breezed past Greg and towards the door.

Wow, she looks mad. Maybe I should have left the part about strapping her down on the bed out? Greg was contemplating. Man, she smells good. Like coconuts and pineapple. Woah, Greggo, snap out of it! This is SARA, your coworker, and your mentor! You can't be thinking of her like that! "Greg, hello, I thought I was the zombie." Sara was waiting at the door. And apparently very annoyed. I'd better watch what I say.

Greg looked like he was thinking. Thinking hard. Well, maybe he's more tired then he looks. He walked toward her, looking like he owned the place. I turned around and headed out the door, spotting my car a few rows away. I made it to the car just seconds before Greg. I was about to open the door, but it was locked. I fished her keys out of my pocket. My vision blurred and I dropped the keys. I saw a shape bend down and pick them up. I heard someone call my name from very far away. My body swayed, and fell to the ground. I smelled something sharp and salty, like rust. Then, I allowed the peaceful darkness to swallow me up.

**A/N: This is my first story, so please review and tell me if I should post the second chapter. I will not post until I have reviews from 5 different people that say I should continue. I did change the wording a bit so that Sara and Greg tell the story b/c it sounds better. Ok, enough of my blabbering, review! Come on, click the button! You know you want to!**


	2. Why?

Chapter 1: Everything's fine in the beginning

**A/N: Ok, I forgot this on the last chapter… I don't own CSI and I never will. This chapter is a little sad so be prepared. This is in Greg's Point of view, just so you don't confuse yourself. I need more reviews to fuel this story…at least 6 before I update next. ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Why?!**

Why is it always her? Why does everything always have to happen to Sara? I mean, Why couldn't it have been me? There are way fewer people that care about me than people who care about Sara. I don't even want to know what Grissom will do when he finds out-GRISSOM! Crap, I forgot to call! I can't believe this, first I let Sara fall down and kill herself, and then I forget to tell everyone what happened? What is wrong with me? Everyone would be better out without me. I should just go home and take all those- "Mr. Sanders?" A nurse! I guess she's out here to tell me that I got to take her to the morgue… "Y-yes?" I felt my face pale. Oh, god, she's dead, I know she's dead, it's my fault, all that blood, my fault, oh god, oh god-"Ms. Sidle has suffered a shallow head wound and a concussion. She should be fine after the stitches heal. I'm afraid She won't be able to go back to work for a month or so. She's awake; you may see her now if you like."

She should be fine… The most beautiful and promising words in the entire human language. A smile lit up on my face and I walked into the white, bleached hospital room. Sara was in a hospital gown, with a tired look on her face. A small area of hair on the lower left side of her head was missing. I could see the neat, black stitches. There were two of them. Thank god, only two. A weak smile came across her white face. "Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" I wasn't expecting a good answer, but it's worth a try. "Ok, I guess. Greg? I've got a question for you. What happened?" Her confused face was riddled with sadness.

"You don't…remember?" Shit! All that and all she can remember is my name! Oh my god! The nurse might have even told her that! "Greg, all I can remember is when I dropped the keys. Everything after that just…disappears." She looked down, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I let out a sigh of relief. At least she didn't lose everything…the constant tension between her and Grissom I was willing to let her lose, though. "Sara, when you dropped the keys you started swaying. I froze up and watched you fall and…" I felt the hot tears slipping out of my eyes. I turned away, sparing her from my embarrassment. "Greg, I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault. It's mine for pulling three triples this week. I think you owe yourself an apology." She sounded worried. I turned around to see her eyes wet and her chin trembling. Oh my god, I made her cry! I rushed over and held her hand as tears escaped her and sobs shook her rattled frame.

"I-I-I just wish I didn't have to put you through this. Greg, I heard you out there!" Wait a minute…heard what!? "You were mumbling "she's dead, she's dead, my fault," over and over again. I heard everything. Greg, please promise me you'll never do anything to harm yourself, ok? More people care about you than you realize. I care about you." I looked into her eyes. Those eyes, they never lied to me. She really did care, she cared about me. "Okay. I promise." My voice came out weak and strangled, as if I were the one with a head injury. "Greg, you don't have to call anyone now, not even Grissom. I'm not ready for everyone to barge in here and ask me if I'm ok just yet." I nodded in agreement. I don't think anyone would want to see her like this… I looked down and realized that I was still holding the Grey hat that she had in her purse. "Here. Put this on. That way they don't have to see…ya know.." She smiled. "Thanks. I can always count on you to keep a death grip on everything you touch.

I realized that I needed to call everyone now, or I'd be dead for not calling soon enough. "Sara, baby, are you ready for me to call Grissom? They don't have to come in, but I think they should know." She nodded. I waved to her and walked out of the room. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Grissom's phone. It rang three times, then he picked up. "Grissom" he sounded bored. This should wake him up…"Grissom? Something's happened. I need you and everyone at the lab to come to Desert Palm. The ER waiting room." "Greg, do you have more information on our rape victim?" Good, a cover-up. "Yeah, something like that. It's important." "Okay. We'll be there shortly." I closed my phone and took a shaky breath. This is definitely not going how I planned…


	3. Unwelcome surprises

I do not own CSI. I own Jack, Mrs. Louis, and Mr. Louis.

**Chapter 3:**

Unwelcome Surprises

I paced in the waiting room, which smelled like bleach and chocolate, waiting for the team to arrive. I knew that they weren't going to accept this very easily. I heard a car pull up. They're here, oh crap, they're here! Oh god, how do I tell them?! They'll want to know how this happened! Shit, Shit, Shit!

I stood near the row of door, waiting with my eyes closed, for the inevitable to happen. When I heard them Step close to the door, I held it open. I waited.

"Thank you, young man." What? I opened my eyes. A young, married couple and their son were staring up at me. A breath I didn't know that I was holding escaped me. Their son looked fine, why were they taking him to the ER? Wait…oh my god! His arm was bent at an odd angle. I tried not to look at it. The only broken bones I'd ever seen were on dead people. The boy looked no more than six years old, and he must have been given pain medication because he was bouncing around like nothing happened. I nodded in welcoming.

I continued to pace, stopping every five seconds to look out the door. The couple confronted me. "Excuse me, are you waiting for someone?" The husband asked. He looked confused. The wife looked concerned. The little boy looked up to me, those light blue eyes filled with sadness. "I'm waiting for visitors." I didn't care to elaborate.

The little boy jumped between me and his parents. He tilted his head to the side, which made him look like a little blue eyed puppy. "Who's that in there?" he pointed to Sara's room. "Do you know her? Is She your wife or your sister? What's her name? Is she going to die?" The mother looked horrified. "Now, Jack, be a good little boy and go sit in one of those beige chairs." She looked at me, her face apologetic. "Okay, mommie!" The little boy skipped over and sat in a plastic chair.

"I'm terribly sorry. Jack gets a bit nosy sometimes. I suspecting you do** know **her, right?" I nodded. "That's Sara, We work at the Las Vegas crime lab. I'm waiting for the rest of the team to arrive." The woman clucked her tongue. "I heard about what happened to her. It's a shame that people can be so horrid." She was talking about the brush with the miniature killer, Natalie Davis. The psychotic chick with an irrational fear of bleach. I nodded.

"What happened to her now? Surely it didn't happen on the job again." I frowned. The husband looked extremely worried. "She worked to hard and collapsed. In the parking lot. Hit her head. A concussion and two stitches." The couple glanced at each other. "I'm Robert Louis, and this is my wife Alice." I shook each of their hands. "I'm Greg Sanders." I couldn't believe how long it was taking for Grissom to get here! "Jack Louis, we are ready for you." The nurse led the parents, along with their annoyingly hyper son Jack, into another room. I waved to the little boy. He tried to wave with his left hand but realized with a look of pain that he shouldn't move it. I smiled to myself. Kids can be so silly sometimes.

After about another five agonizing minutes, I heard two cars pull up into the parking lot. I stood near the door, fidgeting with the manilla file folder that I had filled with blank paper, which I had written "SARA HAD AN ACCIDENT" ON. Grissom opened the door and walked in, followed by Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Jim Brass. I closed my eyes and prayed for the best. I handed Grissom the folder with trembling hands and shaky breaths. He shot me a questioning look. Then, he opened the folder.

I had written it big enough so that everyone could see it. I heard the folder fall to the ground. The hot tears ran down my cheeks and onto my black sweater in complete silence. Grissom walked over to the chars, sat down, and placed his head in his hands.

Nick came up to me, his eyes red and moist and his chin wobbling. He gave me a crushing hug. I comforted the older man as his sobs rattled the two of us. Eventually I had to push him away. Two grown men hugging and crying was not a pretty sight.

Warrick had the only pair of dry eyes in the house. He walked up to me and beckoned me to follow him. I gulped. Here it comes. It's a good thing we're in the ER, because I'm not going to walk out of here in one piece. He led me over to the corner of the room. He closed me in. I had nowhere to go.

"If you fell asleep at the wheel, so help me, I'll kill you."


	4. It's Always funny

I do not own CSI. Sorry about this being a little short, but I've got lots more to come and I feel I'll make you review for it. Don't worry, Sara and Greg will get together in a couple chapters.

**Bloody Roses: Ch4**

It's always funny.

"_If you fell asleep at the wheel, so help me I'll kill you"_

Me? Fall asleep at the wheel? God, this is ironic.

I choked out a snicker. Uh oh. Warrick is going to kill me! "What's so funny, huh? You think a beautiful girl being killed is funny?!" I heard Nick let out another sob. I looked over and saw him in a tight embrace with Catherine. Warrick lifted me six inches off the ground and pinned me up against the wall.

Everyone was circled around us now. Everyone but Grissom. He was still in the chair, completely oblivious to everything that was happening, moping. "Hey, Warrick, Chill. We didn't even make it into the car!" He dropped me and stared at my face, trying to figure out what I was telling him. I walked to the center of the room. I took a deep breath.

"Sara was in the locker room. She looked like an accident waiting to happen. I offered to drive her home. She protested, but eventually complied. She walked to her car. She dropped the keys. I picked them up. She swayed, I froze up. She fell. I called an ambulance." Everyone glared at me in disbelief. Grissom walked up to me. He looked angry. Really angry. "So she's ALIVE?!" Everyone tried to look the other way. I nodded and the whole room let out a sigh of relief. Except for Warrick. He busted out in laughter, crying and clutching his sides. "Wait…you mean to tell me… that you got me all worked up, about to kill you, and she's ALIVE?!" I nodded. "Of course she's alive, If she was dead don't you think I would have taken her straight back into the lab?!"

Everyone smiled. Wow, this is going better than I hoped. I just hope Sara is awake when we get in there, or I'm going to lose an arm. "So?" Nick asked. "Where is she?" I led then into Sara's room, and I was surprised to find Sara Laughing like a madman, "You guys thought I was DEAD?!" she smiled. Everyone was relieved to see her smile. It meant she wasn't as bad as they thought.

"I don't know guys, I thought you guys were smart. This is priceless… If I didn't know better I'd say you guys were TOLD I was dead." Catherine smiled. "Well, no one ever told us you weren't so we guessed." everyone looked at me. I held up my hands in defense" Hey, I could have let her go home by herself."

Nick walked up to me. He shook my hand, with a smile.

"You ever scare me like that again, you'll be the dead guy."


	5. Alone time

THIS IS IN SARA'S POV

"You ever scare me like that again, you'll be the dead guy."

**Bloody Roses**

Ch 5: Alone time

I smiled. My friends surrounded me, and life could not get any better. Greg smiled at me. "Sara are you ok? Do you need

anything?" Aww, good old Greggo. Always looking out for you. "No, Greg, right now I'm fine. But in an hour or so I'll need them

to leave. I'm pretty tired." He nodded. I knew everything would be taken care of. "So, Sara, when do you think they're going

to let you out?" Catherine questioned me. I didn't know, but I looked towards the nurse and she covered for me. "She'll be

out in less than a week. I do advise that you take it easy this month, if you work for more than a few hours a day you'll give

yourself a deathly headache." Catherine smiled, knowing I could go back to work and do desk work, at least.

Catherine sat down next to the bed, Greg was against the wall. I looked for Grissom, but I didn't see him. Warrick was on my

right, Jim Brass was outside in the hallway laughing and talking to Nick, but I still didn't see Grissom. "Cath, I thought Grissom

was here." She looked at me, sympathetic. "He was. He didn't want to see you like this. He went to your house to get you a

few things. Greg gave him the key, it was in your purse." I smiled sadly, knowing that my boss wouldn't want to come talk to

me just yet.

Greg was being quiet, just listening to us talk. Nick was speaking with Jim still, but on the other side of the room at the table

and two chairs. Warrick was holding my hand, the only one who knew how much pain I was in. "So, Cath, How are things

going with you and Warrick?" Everyone stared at me. Nick had stopped mid sentence. "What?"

Warrick blushed, despite his dark skin. Catherine was completely red. "I haven't told anyone else, Sara." Catherine whispered

to me. "Well now would be a good time!" I whispered back. "Ok… Well guys, I was going to wait until we weren't in a hospital

room, but I think it's too late for that." She gave me an amused look. Warrick was obviously about to burst into laughter. "Warrick and I have been dating for a week." Catherine looked down and waited.

Nick came up to Warrick and clapped him on the back. "So ya finally made your move, huh?" Warrick chuckled. "Well, I guess

you could say that." Brass came up. "Sara, if it's alright with you, I need Warrick and Nick on a case right now. May I have

them?" I was flabbergasted. HE asked ME for permission for my friends to DO THEIR JOB? "Th-that's fine, Jim. Just don't have

them working too hard, ok? When they visit me they kinda need not to be in a hospital bed themselves." I threw Nick a joking

look. He always seemed to empathize with the victims, even though they were already dead.

Nick came up and squeezed my shoulder. " Heal fast. Seeya, Kid!" he gave me one of those irresistible Stokes smiles. The kind

that, even if you were about to die, you have to answer. "Seeya, Tex." Warrick held my hand. I blushed slightly, his hands

were hot and sticky with sweat. "Hey, Sara, promise me you won't get any silly ideas into Cath's head while I'm gone, Okay?"

I smiled. Define "silly"…"I promise." He released my hand and stood up. He walked out the door, but not without giving the

subtlest little wink in the world to Catherine.

We talked for another hour, about mostly pretty girly stuff, the new dress line that was coming out, how Warrick needed a

new suit for court, which suit would look best, etc. I had forgotten Greg was even there until my eyes drooped. "Hey,

Catherine?" he looked anxious. "Yeah?" she looked tired herself. We all need some alone time eventually…"Sara's pretty tired,

and you both look like you could use some sleep. She's going to be fine, I've taken off work for a couple days and it's not like

she's going anywhere." Catherine nodded. She gave me a hug. "Hey, you be good for Greg. If I hear you cut his hair, I'll have

to throw you a party." We laughed. Greg looked hurt. "Hey, I got it cut ten months ago. I'm good till Easter. This time he

chuckled. "Seeya Cath."

When Catherine left, I sighed. All this excitement was tiring. Greg closed the door and sat down next to me. "Sara, now that I

can hear myself think, I need to ask you something." What was going on? Why was he so close to me? "O-okay…?" He looked

into my eyes. Oh, those eyes! So beautiful, like puppy eyes." What would you if I… left?" My eyes widened in horror. "You're

not leaving, are you? Please tell me you're not leaving!" He smiled sadly. "No, I'm not. Or at least I haven't made plans yet." I

frowned. Why would he leave? "Greg, why would you want to leave?" He held my hand. "Sara, I haven't seen my family in so

long. Everyone that cares about me is in San Francisco."

I stared at him, furious. "Greg, Listen to me, look at me! How many times do I have to tell you this??" He looked at me, scared

by my sudden ferocity. "Greg I care about you! Catherine cares about you! We all care…" He looked like I had just ripped his

heart out. "That's a lie. No one has ever cared about little baby Greg Sanders." His eyes were cold, hard brown circles. What is

wrong with him? Why is he saying this? I'll have to show him, show him, and then maybe he'll believe me…

So I grabbed him by his blue long sleeved shirt that he loved so much and yanked him down.


	6. What?

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to CSIgranger7, because she was the first person to tell me why they loved my story.**

**I am not going to update for about 3 months, so review to make it go faster! If you review, it will!**

**Bloody Roses: Ch 6**

What??

My lips rammed against his. He was tense, but as the kiss progressed he loosened up. The kiss was hot, fueled with anger.

He moaned into my mouth as I licked his bottom lip, and when he didn't let me enter I bit him. He flinched, but didn't pull

away. He allowed me access. Our tongues danced passionately, causing him to give out the sexiest moan I'd ever heard. I

pulled back, not able to take any more. I was so close to the edge it was killing me. Panting, he looked at me. Our labored

breaths slowed down, our hot bodies cooled.

"Wow." That was all he could say. He sat down, staring off into space. He was so surprised by the kiss and so deep in

thought that when Grissom came in with a travel bag, he didn't even notice. "Hey, Griss!" I smiled. He looked good, like he

actually had some sleep in the last week. "Hey Sara, how're you doing?" He looked at Greg, confused and concerned. "Fine.

I'm a little tired, but that's to be expected." He smiled. He took the scene in for a couple minutes. It was kinda hard to

digest…"I brought you some clothes. I suppose somebody told you where I was." I nodded. "Thanks, Griss. I hate these

hospital gowns." He sat down next to me. He looked into my eyes, with something I didn't recognize.

"Sara, I want you to know that if you need anything, call me. I'm always a phone call away." I looked at Greg, who was still

staring off into space. "Grissom, I think I'll be fine. I've got Greg here. I believe he told you he was taking off to watch over

me. I hate being alone." I wondered quietly, why he looked so sad when I mentioned Greg. Oh, well, no use pondering over

that. "Ok. I hope you feel better I'll come see you after shift tomorrow." I smiled. "Ok, I'll see you later. Don't work too hard.

Bye." He walked out the door. I sighed. I looked over at Greg, who was now smiling like a six-year-old that was told he gets

to meet Barney. I laughed. "What are **you** so happy about?

"You care." I smacked myself in the forehead. "Well, duh! What do you think I've been trying to tell you for the last, oh, I don't

know, ten minutes!" He jumped up, with a wild look on his face, and rushed over to me. He leaned down and gave me one of

the sweetest kisses in the world. He pulled back. "Greg…" I couldn't believe this… of all people, he chose stubborn, over-

working Sara Sidle. He could get any girl in the world with his looks, and yet he still chose me. He was so childish sometimes…

"Sara, I know it's a bit late for this, but, Will you be my girlfriend??" I smiled. Me, Greg's girlfriend? That sounded good. I

nodded. He held my hand. He looked as if he was going to start crying. "Thank you. For everything." I looked at him.

He was the best person I've ever met. Sure, he had days where he couldn't get his hair gelled just right, so he was mildly

irritated for the rest of the day, but he was Greg. Sweet, thoughtful, cute Greg. He may not have the Stokes smile, but his

smile mad me melt all the same. Why did I love him? He had that long, soft hair, and that white smile. He had that feeling

around him that just made you smile. He had those Pretty brown puppy dog eyes, which would get him anything he wanted,

unless he was with me. He often whined like a baby when I wouldn't let him drive. Of course, That was completely adorable,

and Stubborn Greg was so much cuter than let's-do-it-your-way Greg.

I wondered for a second, why he liked me. Well, He'll just have to tell me. Later. Now I was too tired to ask him. Right now I

needed to sleep.

I yawned and he let go, and went back to his chair. He pulled out a notebook and started writing. I let myself sleep, knowing

that when I woke up Greg would be there.


	7. Leaving You

A/N: Well, here it is, Chapter 7. I'm sick and it sucks. I mean, I feel like I swallowed something as spiky as Greg's hair. Yeah.

Hopefully I can survive. This week Spike is showing CSI NY instead of the only good version of CSI. The original one. I guess I'll

watch it when it's on VH1.

**Bloody Roses**

Leaving you

I wrote in my notebook quietly, while Sara drifted off to sleep. She looked so peaceful, Her beautiful eyes closed and her

mouth curved into a slight smile. I watched her for a bit, just wishing I didn't need to go home and shower, and pack my

clothes for the few days I was staying at the hospital to watch over her. I don't understand why they had to keep her in the

hospital for a week. She's fine, she had her cut stitched up, so why can't she just go home? I understand not letting her work

for a while, seeing to that her working got her into this mess, but why keep her in a hospital? They said the concussion was

minor, wait… If keeping her in the hospital for a week is minor, What's major?? If she would have hit her head a little bit

harder, would she be dead?? Oh my god, I almost killed her! If I wouldn't have frozen up she'd be at home, with all her hair,

and no stitches.

I finished my note to Sara. I felt bad about leaving, but she would feel worse if I stunk and was uncomfortable. I decided not

to sign it with love because she might have made a mistake by kissing me. She had to have made a mistake, who in their right

mind would want to kiss Greg Sanders, ex-lab geek? She must be delirious, she's not acting like Sara. I placed the note on her

bedside table, kissed her on her forehead, and left. When I got outside the hospital doors, I thought I felt something on my

back. It felt like tape. I twisted my head around and pulled on my shirt, to see a folded piece of paper taped to me. I ripped it

off. Who the hell thought it was funny to tape things to my favorite blue shirt? I read the note, which was scrawled in hurried,

messy handwriting.

_Greg, _

_I want you to know that I'm here for you._

_If you ever need anyone to talk to, _

_You know where to find me. _

_You're not acting like yourself,_

_Has something happened that I should know about?_

_You say you miss your family, _

_But I've never heard you say anything about your family before._

_Is there something you've been hiding from me?_

_I really want the old Greg back. _

_The Greg that drinks blue Hawaiian coffee_

_And listens to Marylyn Manson. _

_Please, don't ever leave._

_We need you Greg, we all do._

_Sara_

I can't believe her! She must have taped this to me when she kissed me. I guess she didn't really mean it. She was just using

me, and my emotions, like every other asshole that I work with to keep on taking advantage of me.

I walked to my car, which I had driven here when the ambulance took Sara. I took out my keys and jammed them into the

door. I yanked it open, almost hitting the car parked next to mine. I climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. Stupid

freaking Sara, always leading me on and leaving me in the dust. She thinks she can do whatever she wants and get away

with it. She always does, only because Grissom is crazy about her. I hate him, he's always dropping hints at work and I'm

always there to witness it. It's disgusting!

I started my car. I pulled out of the parking spot and left the hospital, heading towards my apartment. I turned the stereo on

to a station that plays Classic Rock. Grissom listens to it, and he had it on in his office one day. It's actually pretty good, for

rock music. I cursed as "Brown eyed girl" came on. I switched it off, not wanting to be reminded of Sara Sidle the cheater, liar,

and coworker.

I was about to pull into the parking lot for the apartment complex when my phone rang. I pulled it out and looked at the caller

ID. Why does he always call at the most inconvenient of times! "Hello, Nick." Man, sometimes he just annoys me much as

much as Wendy and Hodges with their constant geek flirting. I shuddered. That flirting is really gross. I'd love to punch Nick. If

only he wasn't able to beat my ass with his eyes closed... "Hey, Greg, you still at the hospital?" Why the hell does he care?

"No," I answered. "I had to get my stuff. I just pulled up to my apartment." I heard him sigh. Could he hurry this up? I'm kinda

sick and tired of being used. "Well, when you go back, can you tell Sara I found her book on the couch in the break room? I'll

drop it off after work." He sounded tired. Wait… Book? Sara didn't mention any book… Oh well. It's probably something girly

that only people like Catherine would read. "Yeah, ok, I'll tell her." I shook my head in disbelief. Must be an important book…

maybe it's her Entomology book that Grissom gave her for Christmas that one year. "Ok, thanks man. Bye." God, what's his

problem? I closed my phone and turned it off, not wanting any more disturbances.

I pulled into a free parking space and turned off my car. I got out and slammed the door shut. I locked my car and headed

towards my apartment. I unlocked my door and sighed as I saw dirty dishes filling the sink. I wandered towards my room and

groaned as I saw dirty clothes everywhere. I gathered them up and put a load of laundry in the washer. I tripped over a

couple rolls of duct tape and cursed. "Shit! I can never find it when I need it, but when I'm this pissed off I just have to trip

over it?!"

I flopped onto my unmade bed and quickly fell into a fitful and tiring sleep.


	8. Why do you torture me?

A/N: beware this chapter is Rated M for extreme language and violence. But not enough for the whole story to be M. Have you  
ever slept in too long? Did something you regret? Well, here's to the brain dead sleepy people.

**Bloody Roses**

Why do you torture me?

I jerked awake as my cell phone rang. Damn it, I thought I turned it off! I flipped it open. "Sanders." My voice came out thick

and sleepy. "Yo, Greg, I thought you said you just had to get some stuff?" Nick sounded annoyed. Wait… SHIT! "Oh my god,

Nick I'm sorry, I fell asleep before I could do anything." Man, I'm dumb.

I heard him curse into the phone. "Dammit Greg, You better hurry your ass up. Sara's freakin' out." The line went dead. Oh no.  
No, no, no, no, no! Sara… She must have read the note and and not understood and freaked out and...

I grabbed the clothes out of the dryer and hastily folded them. I stuffed them in a duffel bag and ran into the bathroom. I

threw my toothbrush, comb, hair gel, and deodorant in a plastic bag and stuffed that into the duffel as well. I got a roll of duct

tape and some toothpicks in as well. Yeah, I know, weird thing to bring to a hospital, but you get bored. I chuckled and

glanced over to my bedside table, which was full of duct tape and toothpick creations. I had made a birdcage out of duct tape

and Popsicle sticks and sent it to my friend in Tennessee. Yup, redneck birdcage. He actually uses it for his finch.

I zipped up the duffel and grabbed my favorite pillow off my still unmade bed and headed towards the door. I sighed and

looked back at the mess in my apartment, which was actually kind of impressive as far as messes go. I stepped out into the

hot Nevada air and locked my door. I ran my fingers through my hair and crawled into my car. Damn. It really does get as hot

as an oven in these things.

I speeded to the hospital, going at least ten miles over the speed limit. I realized that no one really ever pulled over a black

SUV because odds are it ended up being a CSI headed to a scene. You only got pulled over if you were driving at least twenty  
over the limit, or swerving off the road like you fell asleep at the wheel. I've done that before.

I pulled into the mostly empty hospital parking lot and got out of my car. I locked the doors and slung my bag over my

shoulder. I walked to the door with my heart pounding. Man, I should have checked into a room too. I'm gonna need it after

Nick is done with me. I went through the revolving door and grimaced to see Nick standing there, arms crossed over his chest

and eyes full of hate, along with Catherine, Warrick, and Grissom.

Jesus Christ, help me, They'll have to sew my arms back on.

Nick came over and picked me up by the collar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall. I saw Grissom sit down and place

his head in his hands, much like when He was in the ER waiting for news on Sara.

He had the note. FUCK! I am so fucking screwed! He's gonna beat the living shit outta me!

"What is this?!" He waved the paper in front of my face. "Do ya know what this is? Huh? Do ya?" I nodded slightly. "Man,

What were you thinking when you wrote this?! Sometimes, I swear, you are so fucking stupid." He literally handed my ass to

Warrick. Nick went and punched a door, not cringing a bit when his fist pounded it, leaving a small dent in the metal.

Warrick put me down and pulled me over to the couch. He ordered me to sit, and I obliged. Not listening to Warrick when he's

past the end of his rope was suicide. He sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Hot tears ran down my face

without any sound. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't do it.

"Look man, you need to tell us what's going on. Tell us why." I shook my head and looked into Warrick's cold, steely green

eyes. "Y-you read the note." It was more of a statement than a question. He nodded sadly. "Man, why didn't you just come

and talk to one of us? Tell us what you're going through?" I shook my head again. "No one would understand. It was all my

fault, all of it… It's always my fault." I wiped away the tears and took a shaky breath.

Warrick sighed and stood up, his head in one hand, the note in the other.

Catherine came over, with tears in her ocean blue eyes, and sat down. She took my hand and grasped it tightly, but I didn't

feel it. I was too numb to feel it anymore.

"Greg, Tell us why." She didn't care to say what we were talking about. She didn't have to, we both knew already.

"Because no one cares."

And with that, Catherine stood up, and backed off. I didn't realize why until Nick's fist collided with my jawbone, busting my lip.  
I staggered back, holding my aching jaw, and Nick lunged out again, this time smacking me hard across the face. Warrick and

Grissom took hold of his arms and kept him from doing any more damage. They took him outside to let him cool off. I sat down

on the couch and started crying like a baby again. Well, I'm right, no one cares.

Cath sat down next to me with a brown book in her hands. She thrust it towards me. "Do you know what this is?" I nodded.

"It's a book." She shook her head. She motioned for me to read it. I opened up the front cover to see _Sara's Diary_, written in

loopy handwriting. I flipped to the first page and started to read.


	9. The Diary

A/N: This Chapter is rated T. it is Sara's Diary. In this chapter the day of the week is Monday. Greg fell asleep Sunday Night, and Sara was hurt Saturday night. The next chapter will be Greg's note, so you guys know all that has happened or is happening.

Beware, this is a Hurt/comfort Fic, and most people know how those are.

But this is also a romance Fic, so please continue reading. You saw the summary. REVIEW!!

**Bloody Roses**

The Diary

_Monday_

_Dear Diary,_

_  
Today Greg had his last proficiency test. I asked him how it went and he just blew me off. I mean, how bad could he possibly have_

done? He's Greg Sanders, He's always good at that kind of stuff. He seemed pretty damn heated; maybe he didn't get his ideal grade  
or something. He let me have some of his special coffee today, and it was really good. To make up for that I'll let him drive to the

scene next time. It seems like he never gets to drive just because he's a little newer at the whole idea of being a CSI and he's the

baby of the team. 

_  
You should have seen his hair today; it looked so soft despite it standing straight up. I wonder what kind of hair gel he uses…maybe_

he uses hairspray instead.

_Oh my god, those jeans he was wearing… MMM! I never thought him as the kind of guy to wear those black ass-hugging jeans._

Man, they looked really good on him. Of course, I don't believe anything could not_ look really good on him. I have always loved his_

tee shirts, especially that blue long sleeved one that he wears all the time. I bet he has like six different long sleeved blue tees and

doesn't want anyone to know. 

_I saw his chin today. I didn't know that he had started shaving every day yet. Of course, if he already had started, his face wouldn't_

be so boyishly cute. His chin looked so rough compared to how it looked yesterday. I would love to feel it…and touch it…and stroke

it…and kiss it…

Tuesday

_Dear Diary,_

_I let Greg Drive to the 419 today. He seemed to enjoy it. Today he was wearing a black T-shirt with tiny skull and crossbones on it_

and another amazing pair of jeans on his amazing ass. His hair looked so good, because I think he started using girl shampoo. He

smells like coconuts… I don't think guy shampoo comes scented like coconuts. Well, only if there is a special brand of shampoo for

gay guys. Not that Greg is gay; he just treats his hair like he's a gay guy. It's kinda hot actually.

_Oh! I know what he uses, he told me about it a long time ago, It's some shampoo made for blondes. I think it was Paul Mitchell's_

but I'm not entirely sure. He does seem like the kind of guy to spend a little extra money to buy quality hair products. He does drink

quality coffee. I love his coffee.

_I wish I could just pin him up against the wall and eat his face. He has it coming, deliberately looking sexy all day long, with that_

great hair and hot ass. Any girl would be lucky to date him. I'm worried, he keeps on winking at Jacqui. I'm going to have to find out

what's going on between them, because I don't like it. I'll have to stop it.

Wednesday

_Dear Diary,_

_Grissom told me why Greg was so upset. He failed his Proficiency! I can't believe it, it's not like him to fail stuff. I didn't think it was_

fair for Grissom to fail him just because he used the toilet in the bathroom at the scene. I mean, knowing the amount of coffee he

drinks in a day, when he has to go he has to go.

_He was wearing pants today, normal pants. I guess he had to go to court so he could just throw on a suit jacket and be ready if he_

was wearing those pants. I had a long shift today, I pulled a triple in the lab testing sheets from a hotel.

_I'm too tired to write much, I'll just go and have some noodles and go to bed._

Thursday

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes Grissom makes me so mad! Today he gave me the promotion instead of Nick, even though Nick deserved it way more_

than I did! I'm too mad to write, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

Friday

_  
Dear Diary,_

_Must sleep. Pulled Triple on scene. Greg looked extremely hot today._

Saturday

_  
Sunday_

_  
Monday_

_  
Tuesday_

_  
Wednesday_

_  
Thursday_

(Greg's POV)

Oh My God…. I can't believe it…


	10. The note

A/N: this chapter contains a real chapter plus Greg's note to Sara that he put on her bedside table. Enjoy, and please, review

and tell me what you think of it! Oh yes, there is a sprinkling of NickxGreg in here, only because it adds to the drama and Nick

is obviously not straight. For some random funniness, there is some songfic-y goodness in here. Anyone like the Police?

**Bloody Roses  
The note**

Oh My God…. I'm so stupid… All this time she really did care and she tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen! What is wrong with

me…

I closed Sara's Diary and looked at Cath, tears streaming down our faces. "Cath… I'm so sorry. If I would have just listened to

her, believed her…" She smiled sadly and grasped my hand. "It's ok Greg." Just then Nick must have broken free of his

restraints because he burst through the door and pinned me up against the wall again. But, this time, His eyes were

swimming with tear and full of pity, sadness, and sorrow. "You didn't tell me all your family was dead, Greg." Oh my god what

is he doing… why is he so close to me…

_Don't Stand, Don't stand so,  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so,  
Don't stand so close to me_

"Greg, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened.

His lips crushed mine with so much force and passion that I couldn't push him off of me, It stung, he sucked on my bloody lip

as I stood there, helpless, wishing that this guy would stop kissing me and get the fuck off.

Warrick and Grissom pulled him away from me, and I saw their worried, scared, and ultimately grossed out faces. I felt the bile  
rush to my throat as I ran into the bathroom, making it only to the door. I was violently sick, then I slumped down to the floor.  
Catherine rushed to my side, and I saw Nick sitting in a chair, cheeks as red as a tomato, being stared at in horror by his

coworkers.

"Greg! Are you ok?" She felt my forehead. Her hand felt so good against my flushed skin, which was probably a result of the

embarrassment and revulsion I was feeling so strongly. "I'm fine… I'm just sick to my stomach." My voice shook and I sobbed

against Catherine's chest, not caring that everyone could see and that I was probably staining her shirt with sweat tears, and  
sick.

She stroked my hair with one hand to calm me down and motioned for Warrick to come over with the other. I heard him come

up to us.

"Hey, buddy, you ok? You need me to get you something?" his voice was deep and smooth, and comforting. I removed my

head from Catherine and nodded. "A nurse." My voice came out quiet and scared, like a little kid that just go off a scary roller-

coaster for the first time. He nodded and flashed Catherine a concerned look, then took off, jogging

down to a room with the words "Nurse station" on the door.

A few minutes later Warrick returned with a nurse who looked like she was in her mid thirties, and who also looked very

worried. They helped me stand and walked me to a empty room. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I heard a person come in, it was a female sound, the sound of high heels.

"So, what happened to this young man?" the doctor had a certain quality to her voice that made it sound like everything was

going to be ok. Warrick answered her. "Well, he was just pinned up against a wall and roughly kissed against his will." I

opened my eyes. The doctor looked at me with a confused expression. "Oh and it just happened to be one of his Male co-

workers." The doctor's confusion changed to shock. "And he just…got sick?" Catherine and Warrick nodded.

The doctor turned to me. "How are you feeling?" I looked at her and stated the obvious. "Sick." I sighed. "I feel like I just

ate a whole cow that was raised on human poison." She clucked her tongue and whipped out a thermometer. She stuck it in

my ear with no warning. I jumped at the chill caused by the metal end and waited. The ear-mometer beeped and she removed  
it. She showed it to my friends and I heard them both gasp. I grabbed the thermometer, and by looking at the number, I

caused myself enough shock to make me, not only drop it, but get sick again in the trash can next to the bed. I swayed, dizzy,  
and wondered what the hell was going on.

"What's wrong with me?" I looked from the doctor, to Warrick, to Cath, and back to the doctor. She pulled out a chart labeled

"Symptoms of Shock." I waited a while and watched her as she typed something into the computer at the end of the room.

The computer printed out a paper and she looked surprised. "Well Mr. Sanders, this machine suggests that we test you for

the flu. If it comes back negative, well, you'll be diagnosed with shock following a nerve-wracking event. I think you might

have homophobia."

"What?" Me? But…that's so silly… "Homophobia is the fear of gays."

Oh my god.

"I know what it means! But one of my friends in San Francisco is gay, and you don't see me puking ever time he hugs me."

Warrick tried not to laugh. The doctor smiled. "Ok then, I'll look at the complete list of irrational fears for you." I laughed. "So,

there's no real explanation for why I'm sick? This is unbelievable.

"Well, if your flu test comes back negative, then no, there is no physical explanation for your being sick. I'll give you a

prescription for your upset stomach and we'll have your blood test results back next week." Wait blood test? That means

she…

"Ow! Sonofabitch!" she had stuck a needle in my arm and was taking my blood. I watched as she filled the vial. It hurt…bad.

"Ow…Ow…Ow…Ow…How much blood do you possibly need? Ow…Ow…" My friends laughed quietly at my childish mumbling.

"There. All better." She put a Band-Aid on the small hole she had gouged into my flesh and kissed it. I blushed slightly and

began to feel dizzy again. Cath saw me swaying a little and handed me the trashcan. I got sick again and wondered if I had

any blood left.

The doctor handed Cath the prescription note and gave me a cup of water and showed me the sink. "You might want to

rinse." I nodded and gratefully swished the bad taste out of my mouth.

"Hey, Greg, that wasn't so bad." Warrick smiled at me. "Yeah," I answered tiredly. "All I did was puke my guts out again and

again and give all my blood to the hospital's diagnostic lab. I mean, god, she took enough to make blood soup with it!"

I groaned as I felt my stomach contract. I ran to the nearest trashcan and emptied my stomach of everything possible again.

"Hey Cath, What did you get for lunch on Saturday?" She looked at me funny, but spoke. "Sesame Chicken, Why?" I looked up  
at her. "I had some ginger garlic sweet and sour chicken stuff. I didn't eat it all and I finished it in the hospital room when I

got hungry before I left. I might have poisoned myself." She looked at me, amused. "You think that this is food poisoning? I

nodded. "It makes sense. It was about, oh I don't know, sic hours ago when I ate it. My stomach was empty for a while

before I ate it, so it took longer to digest because my stomach wasn't doing anything for a while."

She nodded. "Well, that was some spicy chicken you had. I could taste the heat from across the room." I started to smile, but

I remembered why I came to the hospital in the first place.

I pulled my note out of Cath's back pocket, and read it to them.

_Dear Sara,_

I'm so sorry. I have to leave. I need to pack. I'll come back and say goodbye and then I'll be off to visit my family. I miss them and

want to be with them again. Tell Grissom I quit my job. I don't deserve it and where I'm headed I don't need to work. I'll tell my

folks you said hi, but I won't be contacting you or anyone else when I leave. Hell, no one cares about me here. Everyone that cares

froze up so it's my fault you're hurt.

_Say goodbye to everyone for me. I'll see you again eventually._

_ Greg  
_

I crumpled the letter up. How could I be so stupid, so blind to everything around me? I walked the long walk to Sara's room. I  
opened the door. She was asleep, but I didn't care. I went to her bedside and placed my lips over hers.

It was soft at first, and then Sara woke up. She kissed me back with a longing that I didn't know was there. She moaned into

my mouth as I licked her lip, begging more for forgiveness than for entrance. She gave me both, and our tongues hotly

connected as the kissed progressed. I pulled back; I wanted to see her. I opened my eyes. She looked hurt, but when she

saw the love in my eyes she smiled. "So you decided to wait a little while longer." What? Wait? What is she talking about?

Oh shit.

I never told her that my parents were dead! She thinks I was speaking literally! God, the one person on this earth that

doesn't know, and it has to be Sara!

"Um… Sara, there's something you need to know." She looked at me with worried eyes and swollen lips. "Sara, my entire

family is dead." I wished it wasn't true as her eyes widened in horror and her jaw dropped. A tear slipped out as she started

to think. I could see her finally piece everything together. I reached out and hugged her as she sobbed onto my shoulder.

"How…dare…you! If you ever hurt yourself in any way I'd…I'd… I'd die!" I rubbed soothing circles on her back as Cath and

Warrick came into the room. I decided to kill two birds with one stone. "Sara, I promise, I'll never hurt myself like that. I realize  
now that a lot of people care about me that haven't already taken a train ride to San Francisco." She let go of me and smiled

tearfully. I looked over and saw Grissom coming our way, with Nick in toe, and I laughed to see Nick with his hands duct-taped  
behind his back and toothpicks taped to his face, poking him as a punishment.

"Hey, Grissom, I see you found my stuff." He smiled. "Nick, don't you have something to say to Greg?" Sara looked at me in

confusion. I mouthed, "I'll tell you later" and she nodded. Nick took a big breath. "Greg, I'm sorry I kissed you back their. I

always liked you and you just made me so sad, and you look so cute when you're mad, and, I couldn't help myself. Sara

looked at me and I nodded. Sara looked at me and then at Nick. "So… Nick? I didn't know you were gay." He smiled and

blushed.

"Well no one knew 'cept for my mom. I found out when I was sixteen at a party. I got drunk and when I woke up, I went over

to my friend and told him that I thought I was gay, because the night before I had kinda made out with another dude."

Everyone laughed, and he continued. "Their was way too much alcohol at that party. Now can you take these damn toothpicks  
off my cheek?""

Nick said goodbye after Grissom had released him and so did Warrick and Catherine. I looked at Sara and she smiled. "I

suppose this means you finally get that I'm in love with you." I smiled. Life was going to be much better. My stomach lurched.

Well as soon as this food poisoning or whatever goes away.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I just got internet in my new house in Reading PA and I have severe writer's block since I haven't written on this in a month. Please, review if you want me to keep going, b/c this is a waste of time if no one cares.

RATING MIGHT GO UP

let's take a vote:

should Greg

A)be physically sick

b)mentally sick

c) get better

VOTE PLEASE!!

-Marie


	12. Words of truth

**A/N: short chapter, but It needs to be short to get the full effect. To all those who voted, thanks! You'll find out which one won eventually....**

**(just so ya know) Greg had managed to return from the hospital without a diagnosis for his condition. It is: 5 days later.**

Sara had been staying with me since the hospital fiasco for two reasons. One, so I could change her bandages and make sure she didn't rip the stitches, and two, so she could make sure I didn't go insane waiting to find out why I felt so terrible on random occasions.

"God dammit." I muttered under my breath. I had just spilled coffee all over my favorite book. I picked up the half-empty mug and sighed. I heard Sara walk into the room as I put my head in my hands. I could hear her sigh so she probably noticed the mess I made. "Oh, Greg, Let's get you cleaned up." I looked up at her, and then down at my lap. It took me a few seconds to realize what had happened. "OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!! FUCK, OW HOT DAMMIT!" I jumped up and down, trying to cool down my crotch. Apparently when I I wasn't looking I re-spilled my coffee, and this time I managed to spill it on myself.

Sara held me down by my shoulders so I would stop jumping around. I whimpered as she dragged me into the bathroom. She grabbed some ice and a towel, and proceeded to strip me down. "Damn it Sara, I'm not a baby, I think I can put ice on my crotch and change my pants on my own!"I screamed, annoyed at her constant over-babying. I struggled to get free but ultimatly failed. Sara may be small, but she's concentrated Strength on the inside. I looked at her, my eyes so full of anger and hatred, and uttered the words I never thought I would have to say to anybody.

"I hate you."

____________________________________________________________________

**Remember, Review! I don't care wether or not they are positive. Just let me know that my work is appreciated.**


	13. Greg Finally loses it

Chapter 12 Greg Finally snaps

I stormed through the house collecting any and all of Sara's belongings and throwing them in her duffel bag. I proceeded to throw her out onto the street as she watched me in horror but didn't try to stop it. I really did hate her. All those kisses were lies. It was lust, not love, that kept me close to her. And it was all wrong. I locked myself in my big house, and put all the blinds down. So it was dark. Extremely dark. Just like my miserable life. My horrible existence. If only I had stayed home from that sleepover, when I was sixteen, then I wouldn't be here to deal with everyone Else's problems and get nothing in return except utter hatred. No one really loves me. I mean, come ON! I'm Greg Sanders, messy twenty something year old guy with gay gel hair and depression problems. Not exactly the prime catch. I walked into my bathroom and opened the closet door. I stared at the black shoebox that had been there, undisturbed, for a while. I slowly slid it out from under the towels, and opened it. A neat arrangement of my favorite toys was displayed tantalizingly close before my eyes.

I'm not talking about transformers and game boys.

The disposable cameras. Four. The Razors. Six of them, in little plastic cover so they won't get stuck on anything. Eight rolls of bandages, in all different sizes, so I don't get infected. Ten little orange bottles, Painkillers from the lab explosion. And twelve little pictures, of my past "artwork". I lifted up the sleeve of my shirt. Yup, there they are. Right where I left them. I told myself three years ago I would never touch this box again, but motives change and morals morph until the promise is empty. I took off my shirt, and looked in the mirror. Scars laced my chest from the explosion, ad most of the scars on my arms were from the same accident. except for my left arm. That one's "special."

I took out my favorite razor, the one that's really sharp and cuts deep and clean, just how I like it. I knew I needed something extra so I took out a bottle of pills and popped ten doses. That should do it. I looked at my special arm and plotted the next patch of skin I would decorate. The skin from my elbow to my mid-forearm is untoched still, so I guess I'll have to fix that. I shut my eyes and pulled the razor across my skin, pressing hard. I dropped the razor back into the box and inspected my work. I deep, three-inch cut was oozing blood. It was already forming a small puddle on the floor. I took out a camera and took pictures of all of it, the gash, the blood dripping down my arm, the puddle on the floor. It all felt so good, like the moment after sex for the first time. I decided that it was enough, and cleaned myself up. It stung a little, but I liked it. I got out my bottle of peroxide and poured it over my arm. It burns, but I'm numb to the pain because of the pills. After I bandaged myself up I was feeling a little dizzy. Here it comes....

The pain pills in my bloodstream are making all of this feel so good, although the best feeling ever is masturbating when you're high and just cut yourself, which I only do half of every one percent of times I pop pills. Today feels like a good day. I stripped off my pants and black boxers, and sat down on my bed. I got out my bottle of cherry lube, which I've only used twice. I was feeling really horny because of the pills, and I remembered that once Grissom called me right before I came and ruined it, so I turned off my cell phone. I was already hard, for more than just the reason "I'm high." I was thinking about Nick. God, Nick. I know why I got sick when he kissed me. I was so nervous and so in love I didn't even notice it and my stomach decided to die.

I moaned as I gripped myself, The cherry scented oil making it feel ten times better. I knew it wouldn't take me long to come, I was so worked up already. my rythm was hard but slow, and before I knew it my hips were bucking against my touch. I was so loud the neighbors were probably really confused as to what the fuck was going on in here. I was getting so close...and instead of teasing myself I just imagined it was Nick's hand and went over the edge. It was amazing, waves of pure pleasure. I almost forgot I had cut myself it felt so good.

And then it all went black.


End file.
